


Not Afraid

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Mild Smut, Self-Acceptance, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo is finally ready to accept that he’s gay. It’s not as scary as he thought it would be.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Not Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 596: Acceptance at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 19.

Ryo had fought against his true sexuality for so much of his life that when acceptance finally hit him it came as almost a shock. The long battle he’d fought to maintain the pretence that he was completely straight had been a daily struggle, pushing unwanted thoughts out of his mind, starting relationships with women only to have them fizzle out because they wanted more from him than he could give, the nightmare of communal showers at school, the academy, or work…

Then he slept with Dee and came to the only possible conclusion; he had to be gay because sex with a woman had never been this good. He’d never imagined in his wildest dreams that he was capable of feeling such intense pleasure.

It was more than simply the fact that Dee was very accomplished in bed; skill alone couldn’t account for the thrill he felt at Dee’s touch. It was the sensation of a hard, male body in his arms, moving against him, sending sparks of ecstasy along nerve endings he’d never known existed. The soft curves of a woman’s body had never ignited desire in him the way the heat of Dee’s erection pressing against his own did. He almost came right then, but Dee must have sensed how close he was and pulled back to allow him to calm down a bit.

“Easy, baby, there’s no rush. Plenty of time for everything.”

When he at last reached orgasm he came so hard he almost blacked out, and that was all the proof he needed; even the most talented of his girlfriends had never… His train of thought left the tracks completely as Dee shifted off him, leaving him feeling bereft even as his spent cock twitched, trying to rise to the occasion again. That was another thing that had never happened before, but just the brush of Dee’s skin, his partner’s soft kiss, ignited something in him that made his body yearn to respond even though he had nothing left to give right now. Would it be as good as this next time? He didn’t see how it could get any better.

‘I’m already thinking about the next time, because there IS going to be a next time, providing Dee’s still interested after tonight. It would be too awful to experience a taste of heaven once, then never again. There has to be a next time.’ Ryo relaxed, catching his breath, letting his thoughts wander. ‘Okay, so definitely gay then.’ It was the first time he’d allowed himself to think that, and surprisingly it was okay. There was no panic, no doubt, no noticeable change in himself, just a feeling of rightness. Weird; acceptance was so much easier than denial.

Dee snuffled in his ear and snuggled closer, one arm and one leg slung over Ryo as if to make sure he didn’t run away.

‘Not going anywhere, at least not until morning.’ 

For the first time Ryo wasn’t afraid to be who he was.

The End


End file.
